


Number One

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: SADDDD, poor ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: Kendall realizes some things about he and his father's relationship after Shiv's wedding.A small character shot.
Relationships: Kendall Roy & Logan Roy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Number One

_ “You’re my boy. You’re my number one boy.”  _

How long has Kendall waited for those words? 

Just when he was thought he was past needing them, here they are, in the worst possible circumstances. His father finally shows him love, under the condition that he submit to Logan’s ironclad control. He must give up any hope of his own plans, his own ambitions and play the dutiful son his father wants but can never respect. Logan’s arms wrap around him and he pulls Kendall’s head into his chest, hushing him softly. The gesture feels so empty, so performed but Kendall wants to believe it. 

He needs this. He needs his Dad. He was on his own for five minutes and look at what happened— _ look at what he’s done.  _ He doesn’t know how to be who he is without his Dad’s influence. How do you shake someone who literally created you? Not just genetically, but who shaped every aspect of who you are as a person? Your fears, your biases, your strengths and your weaknesses—they have roots, they can be influenced. His Dad made him Kendall Roy: heir to the empire. That’s who he’s been, a boy trying so hard to escape a massive shadow that constantly pushes him down. 

Now he might never be anything more. If the death of this kid gets out Kendall’s name will forever be paired with manslaughter. If it doesn’t because Kendall does as his father asks, it’ll be synonymous with cowardice. There’s no winning for him here, there’s no end where Kendall becomes his own man with his own successes. Why should he have expected one? Everything he is he is because of the man holding him, the man whispering sweet poisonous assurances to him. There’s nothing he can do to change that. Maybe, he’s a little fucking nothing just like Logan says. 

Maybe he always has been. 

“ _ Dad had this theory, you have two fighting dogs, you punish the weak one. You send the weak one away.” _

He sniffles like a child as his father’s men lead him off the rehab and wonders how long he has before he’s tucked somewhere dark, swatted like a broken dog and then disappeared, a has-been-almost-was. He had a single moment in the sun, where he was his father’s successor. Maybe now it will be Roman who takes over, Roman who gets the keys to the kingdom. He supposes that would be fair, for him to have the opportunity to kick Kendall while he’s on the ground. After all, never hesitated when it was him. He won’t fight it. He’ll do anything he’s told, say anything they ask because he can’t risk what happens if he doesn’t. He’s making the choice—he’d rather live life under his father’s thumb than face the reality of what happened, than facing a future with this hanging over his head. 

He’ll be a pet, a tool and a pawn. 

And deep down he’ll want it, because of those little scraps he gets, those moments only Logan can give where he looks at him like someone worth listening to, worth seeing. He’ll continue to do what he has to do for those times where his father pretends for him. 

He’ll do it, because he’s only ever real when his father wants him to be. 

_ “You’re my boy, You’re my number one boy.”  _


End file.
